


The Beauty of the Curse

by TheTinyFoxtail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Curse of Contradictions, Eternity, F/M, Friendship, Love, Message, Past Lives, Rebirth, Romance, Zervis, future lives, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/TheTinyFoxtail
Summary: "And so, my love, I shall make you one final promise..." ― A message from Mavis to Zeref.





	The Beauty of the Curse

_This was always how it was supposed to end. I think I pictured it differently, and I know you did too, but this was always how it was supposed to be._

_And honestly, lying here next to you as it all fades away, I couldn't think of a more perfect way for it all to come to a close. I can feel you… just as I'd always wanted to feel you, as we slip away. I'm glad that the Zeref_ I _know is the one whose eyes I am able to look into as it ends._

_I do truly believe that neither of us could ask for any more. We've lived for so long and have so many regrets… so many things left unsaid and undone… and yet truly I think we both in this moment want nothing more than to ascend to the other world with one another, and to never look back._

_However, my dear, our curse of contradictions still weighs heavy on our backs. We wish to go to heaven and we shall be eternally locked out. We wish to stay together and yet we will be torn apart. We will be banished back to this world again… I can feel it. As is the burden of our curse._

_I do not grieve it, though. You will be ripped from my grasp and we both will be sent back down to this planet. Surely we will be torn from our memories as well, of our past life together and the thought of one another. We will have different names, grow up in different towns, and live different lives. We will have_ normal _lives. And it will be a never-ending process of death and rebirth. Cursed to this planet from which we both are so ready to leave behind._

_But no, I do not grieve it. For if I am reborn again, and so are you, I am then given the chance to meet you once again. I will not be Mavis, nor you Zeref, but I will have the chance to see you again._

_And so, my love, I will make you a promise. No matter how many miles separate us, or how many lifetimes we've lived and died… I will find you. My soul will reach out for yours, calling and singing a song that only you can hear._

_For no matter your name or your past you are still my other half. And neither time, nor death, nor life, nor curses can break that. It is our rock that rises above all our obstacles._

_I will find you. Every single lifetime I will find you and we will live out our beautiful curse time and time again. No matter how long it takes, I will find you. And that, my love, is a promise._

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked the part where "Arius and Mio" showed up in the last chapter of Fairy Tail and gave me the headcanon that they will continue to live out different lives together for eternity. Which to me is a pretty fitting end for them. :D  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and that someone else out there ships this as much as I do! XD


End file.
